Rosario Vampire: Darkness Falls
by AkenaTourou66
Summary: A story about a relative of Moka's who is a very powerful monster. Sorry about bad summary... and story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or it's characters. Just made some up and added them in.

"Do you remember this place?" I ask my brother Hiru. Before us stands a large school known as Yokai Academy.

He nods with that blank stare he always has. I've always wondered why he always seemed so expressionless. He's nothing like his older brother Noichi, who's just a happy, little… well, pervert. He reminds me of Gin, a friend back when I was in the newspaper club. I walk up to the school doors and find a statue of the newspaper club. A plaque below it says: _**In rememberance of Coly, Noichi, Motiroi, and Akena.**_ I smile, remembering the old days when we were out there "bustin' the bad guys."

My brother looks up at me. "What are you so happy about sis."

I laugh and look back at him. "Oh, nothing. Let's be on our way, I'm excited to see Gin."

I walk in the doors and gasp. A lot of stuff changed while I was gone. There are much more students than when I was here, and the girls' skirts got shorter. I sigh. Gin and Noichi will be happy. I look around for someone familar, and see Miss Nekonome talking to a group of kids. I walk up behind her and tap on her shoulder. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hello! What do you need?" she says, apparently not remembering me.

"_Well, I did change a lot." _I think. My hair used to be a short and brown, but now my hair is long and red with with white tips. My eyes were also brown but now they're blue hazel.

I smile and tilt my head at her. "You don't remember me? Maybe this will refresh your memory."

I reach into my pocket and take out the dial in it. I click the green button on the middle of it and it opens into three pieces with pictures on them. One picture is of the newspaper club, one is of my family, and the other is of me and what I used to look like. I give it to her and see her eyes widen, then she smiles and looks at me.

"You're back! *meow*!" she says with glee.

She hugs me tightly and notices Hiru standing behind me.

"Hiru!" she yells, and hugs him tighter than she did me.

I turn back to the group of students and smile awkwardly. The one with the long pink hair and a rosary around her neck looks very familiar. I open my mouth to say something, but I look past her and see a tall guy with black hair and a red headband approaching us. He walks over to me and smiles, his teeth sparkling.

"Well hello there pretty lady. How would you like for me to give you a personal tour around the school?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

I grab the front of his shirt, lift him into the air, and smash him into the ground, making a huge crater in the floor.

"I told you before not to do that or you would be punished ya perverted wolf!" I say still smiling.

He looks up at me. "Ugghhh. Oh wait, perverted wolf? Only one person calls me that," he gets up and grabs my face, examining it all over. All of the sudden his eyes widen and he gasps.

"You? But you were killed by the Security Commitee!" he says with surprise.

I narrow my eyes, but of course, I'm still smiling. "You all should've done your homework. My species can't die remember? Even if we do, we will revive after a while. But... you didn't wait..." I say, almost sadly.

He picks me up in his arms and swings me around. He's squeezing me so tight I can barely breathe, so I have to struggle away from him. He smiles and wags his tail, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and drooling. All the others sweat-drop, and walk over to me. A guy with tan skin and short brown hair smiles at me.

"Welcome back to Youkai Academy. I'm Tsukune. " he says, holding out his hand. I shake it and he gestures to a girl with blue hair and huge breasts. "This is Kumuru..." he says. The girl smiles. "Yahoohoo!" Tsukune gestures to a small witch, who looks like she is too young to be in highschool. "This is Yukari..." she smiles and waves excitedly at me. Tsukune gestures to an older witch with black hair. "Ruby..." She smiles in an almost knowing way. Tsukune gestures to a snow woman with purple hair. "Mizore..." The snow woman just raises her hand to me.

Then finally, he gestures to the girl with pink hair. Her name is.. Her name is... Tsukune starts speaking. "This is-"

"Moka!" I yell, remembering who she is.

The group looks at me with confusion as I run over to her. I hug her, her feet dangling as I lift her up.

"Who are you?" she asks. I stop and set her back down. All of the sudden Moka's rosary glows and the other her starts talking.

_**"It's been along** **time**__**,**__** cousin." **_Inner Moka says.

The rosary around my neck glows and starts shaking and jerking around. I grab it to make it stop, hoping that my power doesn't take over. I know I shouldn't worry because even with that strength, it wouldn't be able to get out.

Outer Moka is still confused about who I am, and I noticed that Ura recognized me. I grab Moka's rosary and rip it off, hoping to get Ura to explain who I am since Gin would be no use. I hand the rosary to Tsukune as a bright purple light shoots into the air, and the sky and moon turn red. Her long, pink hair turns pink. She opens her red slitted eyes at me.

"Hello Akena. Here, I'll help you with yours." she smiles devilishly.

A girl with red hair and pigtails also smiles exactly the same way. "Yeah. Hehehehe. Kobuddy!"

_"When did Kokoa show up?!"_

Her bat flies into her hands and turns into her mace. I panic and try to run away. I bolt past Hiru and out the door. I jump from tree to tree, but fall when I couldn't jump a gap between two of them. I hit the ground with a loud thump, and struggle to my feet. I look into the sky and see Moka and Kokoa jumping extremely fast. I hide where the trees end to the clearing, hoping that they will pass by without noticing me. I see them pause for a moment on top of a tree at the other edge of the clearing and hold my breath. Moka whispers something to Kokoa, they both smile, then jump away.

I sigh with relief and step out into the clearing, assuming its safe. Then, something grabs me from behind and thrusts me upward so my face is next to theirs.

"Oh come on. That was the oldest trick in the book." Ura smiles, beckoning Kokoa to come out of the shadows. Kokoa sets her mace down and slowly walks toward me.

"Please don't. You know what will happen if you take it off." I tell them. I struggle, trying to pull Ura's arm off me.

Ura laughs. "You're such a weakling in this form."

This angers me, and with a quick move, I manage to slip out of her arm. I run into the woods, trying to lose the two girls. I stumble a little because of the hard fall I had earlier. I limp past trees, searching for for the two vampires after me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! She thinks she can escape us!" I hear Ura yell somewhere in the trees.

"Yeah big sis! Let's show her the strength of us working together!" Kokoa yells.

I hear cracking and banging as they come near me. I look around frantically for a way out of this, but see nothing. Something whizzes past my ear and I spin around. Kokoa is standing there smiling, her bat mace in hand. She laughs and charges at me. She swings her mace at my head but I leap out of the way. I land perfectly on my feet, but fall to my hands and knees. I stay like that, panting, as Kokoa stares at me with confusion.

I scream. The pain is excruciating. My rosary is glowing red and going crazy, moving back and forth and shaking. Ura jumps down beside Kokoa and looks at me, almost pitifully.

"You weren't supposed to fight it. I'll just make it easier for you." She walks over and kneels down in front of me. She reaches her hand under my chest and grabs the rosary dangling from my neck. With a quick tug, she rips it off. I gasp and power overwhelms me. My red hair turns silver with black streaks. My eyes turn red and the white tips I had on my hair are now golden, giving away my identity. I am a multiplius. A multiplius has many different forms because it's a hybrid of many monsters. Of course, only one of mine is really that powerful. That is a vampire, but it's the only thing that needs to be sealed away.

I stand up and laugh devilishly. I look over to Moka and narrow my eyes at her. I feel anger overwhelm me.

"How dare you!" I yell. She isn't looking at me, her eyes are just closed and she's smiling. I leap at her, my fist about to come down on her head, when I stop. I fall to the ground, my hands clutching my head and screaming.

"What did you do?!" I scream again. Suddenly, I grow bigger and bigger, and with a puff of white smoke, I'm not a vampire, but a hellhound. I have long silver fur and a huge shabby tail. My eyes are still red, but no longer slitted. They are now the same as a dog's, the pupil is round and in the center of my eye. I spin around and around, looking at my form as it is now. I smile and open my huge mouth in front of Ura.

"Big mistake!" I attempt to breathe fire at her, but something just crackles at the back of my mouth.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS JUST UNFAIR!" I yell at Ura. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"We planned this all along." she says.

"WHAT?!" I scream. She narrows her eyes at me and, being a lot weaker, I sit down, my tail wagging behind me.

"From my other self acting like she didn't know you, to Ruby changing then depleting your powers," she gestures to the treeline where Ruby appears and waves at me. "We planned it all. We needed to check on your power, and we needed to make sure you weren't evil. Just in case you might actually be more powerful than me, we had to set this up, but we were wrong. You can never beat me."

Kokoa pumps her fist. "Yeah!"

I just sigh as Ura hands me my rosary back and I put it on. All of this had drained me, so I will do what all anime characters should do. I pass out.


End file.
